The Ghost Returns To Her
by Stalkerinthewindow
Summary: Deaths, and mysterous harms on all the guys that Sora meets or friends with not telling you it all read and find out this is a pure 100 % percent Taiora fic and crossover with Sorato 2nd chapter comes tommrow
1. Default Chapter

**Hi this is my first time writing a fan fic is there any Taiora fan out there this is the story for you.A sweet almost frighten Story.It takes place when Tai and Sora are just starting to date each other even falling in love.But things changed here is a song that i made up i hoped that you all liked it**

  
  


**I had a dream it told**

**me that you and me **

**were two in the million**

**and will stay there forever**

  
  


**Love will stay forever**

**to me and you.If people**

**tells us that we aren't the**

**perfect match than we will**

**prove them all that we can**

**conquier things together**

  
  


**The Sun will be shining **

**on you and me.It would **

**keep us together forever**

**No Matter what you do**

**i will be with you always**

**and forever.**

  
  


**Love will stay forever**

**Nobody in this world **

**loves you liked i do**

**You really do take**

**my breath away**

**It's our enternal love**

  
  


**This is my own creation song and i hope you liked my fan fic is highly purely Taiora but with other charectors.It is also halfly Sorato and if your reading this summery it kinda a Matt bashing i don't hate Matt but a little bit.You can blame the ghost who is going to be doing the harm.This is 100% percent Taiora fan fic.**


	2. The Cute Boy In Class

It was a quiet and peaceful morining. A Tomboyish Digi Destined was putting her usaul clothes a green dress, and making sure her hair was perfect.

  
  


"I never thought that it would be morining, and it is a school day.I hate going to school it makes me so bord with it." said Sora She came out of her room and found her Mom was cooking breakfast.

  
  


"Good morning Sora, how are you this morining?" asked Sora Mom

  
  


"I am okay, Mom, i just feel so great bacon and eggs for breakfast that is so great.I really love them they are really my favorite.This just remind me the time when dad was here we would use to have a family breakfast.We always have panckes those were the days." answered Sora

  
  


"I know that but you know your father had something else in mind.So it is really different now." said Sora Mom 

  
  


"Look at the time i must head to school i will see you later mom." said Sora The next hour Sora was in class. Mr. Trenco was teaching and Sora was too busy starring at Tai and her best friend Michelle tooked a look at Sora and begun to tapped her on the shoulder.

  
  


"Checking out Tai again?" asked Michelle

  
  


"No i am not, i am just having a day dream.*thought* Me and Tai oh i can't wait, soon we could get married and have kids.It would be wonderful to be named Sora Kamiya." said Sora She was in another world dreaming away when a voice was calling her.

  
  


"Sora, wake up class is over.You got to go to your next class." said Tai

  
  


"You mean 2nd period is over that quick but i hadn't gotten the assignment homework.I am going to be in so much trouble.If i didn't do it or wrote it down." said Sora Tai open his assignment book and handed to her his.

  
  


"Here you can looked in my assignment book and copy the homework assignment." said Tai Sora looked at Tai and begun to looked into his eyes and blush.

  
  


"Thank you Tai, i should repay sometime." said Sora

  
  


"You don't have to repay me for this kind thing i did.Beside we are friends and friends always help each other." said Tai Sora watches as Tai leave the classroom and she begun to sigh happyly.

  
  


"That boy cares for me, a lot and he should he is too cute for me." said Sora Mimi came by and sees Sora smiling and looking all happy.

  
  


"Hey Sora, why are you so happy about?" asked Mimi

  
  


"Remember how i used to tease you and say, "Cupidmon has stroke on you cause you liked Izzy." Remember? Well, let tell you, it did to me i fall in love." said Sora

  
  


"Fall in love with who?" asked Mimi Sora begun to starred at the window and see Tai with a soccer ball and heading to the park.

  
  


"Oh nobody speical or interesting that you should know of." said Sora 

  
  


"Anyway, why are just liked sitting around here for when Michelle comes, we are going to start working on our homework liked we always do okay." said Mimi

  
  


"Tai is so cute, and i want him more." said Sora

  
  


Love is filling the air what would happen next find out in chapter 3

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. He Asked Her Out

In Sora house Mimi,Michelle and Sora were doing their homework together and they were also laughing for joy while they were doing their work.

  
  


"I was sitting in class, and i kept thinking that school bores me and i should be in a rich school." said Mimi Sora was too busy gazing into her book and begun to sigh.

  
  


"Earth to Sora, wake up from your dreamworld." said Michelle Sora turned around and begun to sigh.

  
  


"I'll do anything for you tai." said Sora

  
  


"Sora, i am not Tai i am michelle Sora, you were daydreaming." said Michelle

  
  


"Oh, sorry guys i must've been day dreaming again." said Sora

  
  


"You were dreaming about Tai weren't ya?" asked Mimi

  
  


"No i wasn't i was dreaming about someone else, like Matt." replied Sora Michelle and Mimi begun to looked at each other and begun to laugh.

  
  


"Come on! You liked him Sora, don't you lie.We know you were dreaming about Tai just liked in class you couldn't lay your eyes off him." said Michelle

  
  


"Yeah, you caught me there i do liked him." said Sora

  
  


"Why don't you go out with him? You and him makes a perfect pair." said Mimi

  
  


"No! I can't do that i mean,i liked him i can't go up to him and asked him if he wants to go out with me.I am too nervous on asking him that.What if he doesn't liked me i don't want to call him." said Sora

  
  


"Sora, you got to even though you think he doesn't like you,it is a worth of try to find out." said Michelle

  
  


"Yeah, if you don't try than you would see Tai, dating some other girls.So as your friends call him." said Mimi She hands the phone to Sora.

  
  


"Well, it is time for me to go but let me know how it goes tommrow." said Michelle Sora begun to dial Tai number and call the phone rang.

  
  


"Hello this is tai, who is on the phone right now?" asked Tai Sora sounded nervous she begun to speak in a nervous tone.

  
  


Hi Tai this is uh...........*hangs up the phone* I can't do it Mimi i am sorry i can't do this.I am way too nervous." said Sora The next day Mimi was hanging around Sora walking with her.As soon as they were around the conner hallway and they saw Tai standing there.

  
  


"Okay, Sora, there is he is now go over there and asked him." said Mimi Sora sees Matt and Izzy there.

  
  


"No, i can't he looks too busy, i'll will tell him later." said Sora 

  
  


"Either you do this now or suffer being nervous for the rest of your life." said Mimi She pushed Sora toward Tai. 

  
  


"Hi Sora how are you today?" asked Tai

  
  


"I am pretty good,thanks for asking." said Sora

  
  


"Sora, there is something i want to tell you." said Tai

  
  


"You got something to tell me? I got something to tell you too." said Sora Mimi looks at Izzy and Matt.

  
  


"Come on guys! Let's leave these two alone." said Mimi Tai looked at Sora and begun to smile.

  
  


"Sora, we had known each other for a long time.I am sorry for the thing i did in your hat." said Tai

  
  


"You mean thrown up, in my hat without telling me.That is all in the past let forget that." said Sora

  
  


"Okay, than i should asked you this Sora, would you please go out with me?" asked Tai

  
  


:"Yes! I want to go out with you.I was going to asked the same question." said Sora

  
  


"That is great why don't we go out on Tuesday night.I'll pick you up at 8:00 clock in my new jeep." said Tai

  
  


"Cool i wait for you than and it is tonight." said Sora Matt poke his head out of conner.

  
  


"TAI LIKES SORA!!" yelled Matt Tai came towards Matt and begun to push him away and walking away with him.

  
  


"Okay, Matt let's not spread the whole news to the school." said Tai Sora begun to giggle and laugh with joy.

  
  


"So what happen?" asked Michelle

  
  


"He asked me out we are going together!" screamed Sora

"Well, girlfriend you really have some powerful touch to Tai." said Mimi

  
  


Sora first date with Tai what kind of interesting things will happen on their first date?


	4. The Sweet Date

It was late at night and Sora was getting ready for her first date with Tai and she was looking in her closet on what to wear.

  
  


"Hmm i think i should wear this dress for my first date.Nah i am not much of a girlie girl.Forget it i am going to wear just my normal one that i usaully wear to school everyday." said Sora The next hour the door was knocked.Sora went down the stairs to open it and it was Tai.

  
  


"Hello Sora, don't you looked sexy.I got some roses for you i hope you like them." said Tai

  
  


"Thank you Tai, it was nice of you to do that." said Sora 

  
  


"Now lets go out on our date.I thought that we would go to the movies." said Tai

  
  


"What Movie are we going to see Tai?" asked Sora They both were walking toward Tai car.

  
  


"We are going to see, "Sleepy Hollow." I really wanted to see that movie." said Tai

  
  


"You got to be kidding! I wanted to see that movie also but my mom never let's me see it." said Sora

  
  


"Good glad that we both agree on something for once." said Tai Soon they got to the movie theather.

  
  


"Let's sit up in front it would much more fun." said Sora 

  
  


"Okay let's sit right there." said Tai When some of the frighten and upsetting parts in it.Sora begun to put her arms around Tai.

  
  


"Oh, i am sorry i shouldn't have done it.*thought* Nice going Sora he would probbably hate you if you put your arms around him." thought Sora Tai put his arm around Sora

  
  


"I just love putting my arms around girls.Enspeically to the ones i am dating." said Tai Sora face begun to blush.Soon behind them a shodow appeared to them.

  
  


"I am the headless ghost where is my head?" asked A Voice Sora begun to scream and her popcorn begun to spill.Than laughter came out of the headless ghost and there appeared Matt laughing.

  
  


"Matt! That wasn't funny.I suppose you were checking up on me to see how i was doing on my first date were you?" asked Tai

  
  


"Yeah, i was just making sure that you wouldn't mess it up but the looks of it you aren't." said Matt He got up from his seat and leaved.

  
  


"Sorry that Matt, had to do that you know i did get some love advice from him.I didn't expect him to be sneaking up and scareying us.I notice that your popcorn had fallen to the ground here you can share my popcorn." said Tai

  
  


"Thanks Tai that is really nice of you." said Sora He begun to smile and laugh and the end the movie finish Tai and Sora was holding hands.

  
  


"It was fun that you and went out together." said Sora

  
  


"I am glad that you liked it.So would your mom mind if you are late coming home?" asked Tai

  
  


"No, i put a sticky note on the fridge to tell her where i am." said Sora

  
  


"Yeah, i told my mom that i was playing soccer with my friends." said Tai Soon they pulled up into Sora house.Tai walked Sora to her house.

  
  


"Listen Tai, i had a great time thanks for taking me out on a date." said Sora

  
  


"Your wellcome but before i could go home i want to give you a good night kiss." said Tai They kissed each other good night.Sora went in the door and was smiling feeling the kiss was real magical.

  
  


"Wow! I felt some real magic of love." said Sora Just than Sora mom turn on the lights and see Sora down there.

  
  


"Sora! What are you doing home late at 12:00 clock am?" asked Sora mom

  
  


"Well Mom, me and the girls were doing our work and we were too busy doing it we didn't relized that it was late.So that what happen." said Sora

  
  


Romance and love fills the air what would happen next find out in chapter 5

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Broken up by the parents

The next day Sora was hanging out with Mimi at the mall and she was sighing with happyness.

  
  


"So Sora, tell me what happen how did it go?" asked Mimi

  
  


"Man. You should've seen it was magical.I liked it when he gave me a good night kiss i really felt so happy when he did that." said Sora

  
  


"That is so sweet and cute but Sora i got to tell you something there is a fair, today so maybe you and Tai could go it could be a double date.Me and Izzy will meet you at the tickets booth." said Mimi

  
  


"Great! But does Tai know about it?" asked Sora

  
  


"Yeah, of course he does and he is really excited and he is hoping that you could make it.So i'll see you than." said Mimi

  
  


"I better go and get ready." said Sora She run off.

  
  


"Sora wait you have to tell you parents that you would be home very late i hope she knows." said Mimi The next hour Sora and Tai met up with Izzy and Mimi they all bought their tickets.

  
  


"Wow this fair is awsome so what should we do first?" asked Izzy

  
  


"Why don't we all go in the tunnel of love, with our own sweet heart." said Mimi 

  
  


"The tunnel of love was really fun i really did enjoy it myself." said Sora

  
  


"You did so did i.But say look there is a photo booth, let's go in and take a picture." said Tai He pulls Sora to the photo booth and they posing and laughing at each other with joy. The last pose that they took was really romantic.

  
  


"We did a really good job." said Sora

  
  


"I know but i really liked this last pose.Where you jumped into my arms and begun to kiss me." said Tai

  
  


"You liked it? I thought you were going to hate it.It kept running on my mind it almost told me that you were going to break up with me." said Sora

  
  


"Break up with you? No way i would never break your heart, and beside you are too sweet.One awsome girl to go out with." said Tai He kissed Sora on the lips. Izzy and Mimi came entered seeing Tai and Sora kissing each other.

  
  


"Hey, guys we are going to head back home now, and you should too.You don't want your parents to be mad at you." said Izzy

  
  


"No its okay we will get home soon." said Sora Izzy and Mimi left them,while Tai and Sora were still kissing each other. Little did they know they would seen be seperated.

  
  


"Sora Takenouchi! There are you are in trouble young girl it is time for us to go back home." said Mrs Takenouchi (Sora Mom)

  
  


Yes, Tai kamiya, come home you are in a lot of trouble mister." said Mrs kamiya

  
  


"I don't want to catch you, kissing boys.Beside you know better that you too young to have a boyfriend." said Mrs Takenouchi

  
  


"Mom i am oldear i am in high school, i can do what i want." said Sora

  
  


"Even if you can do all those things,you still know that i don't let you go out on dates." said Mrs Takenouchi

  
  


"So it is always your way you can't let me do what i want to do." said Sora

  
  


"Listen Sora, i love you i am thinking what is best for you and from the start you are going to be grounded." said Mrs Takenouchi Sora begun to groan and went up to her room.

  
  


What would happen next find out in chapter 6th

  
  



	6. Tai Death

Sora was really upset with her mom for punishing her, and she was also upset that their parents seperated them.

  
  


"I can't believe this, i was having so much fun with Tai, doing all the things i wanted to do but instead our parents broke us up.This is like Romeo and Juliet i don't care if my mom forbids me not to go out with him.I am going to see him and talked to him." said Sora She leaped out of her window and walked down on the road to see Tai.Tai was also going to see Sora,he was in his jeep driving down.

  
  


"I got to see Sora, even if our parents don't want us to go out with each other.I still want to see her." said Tai While Tai was driving something bad happen a truck came by it was speeding and it pushed Tai jeep toward the edge of the cliff and it fall down to side and fire begun to burn. Sora was walking, and she saw policemans,fireman and ambulance around the area.

  
  


"Is there anyone in that jeep?" asked A Policeman

  
  


"Well, there was but all i found was his clothes and ashes on the ground." said A Fireman When Sora saw the clothes she knew who they belong to and she begun to run to the edge of the cliff.

  
  


"Tai! No this can't be he can't be dead i know he is alive." said Sora

  
  


"He is dead and i am sorry that you are sad for him ,but he is dead." said A Policeman

  
  


"I don't want to hear that, and i can't hardly believed it happen." said Sora The next day a funneral was held and everyone was there even Agumon.Davis was the first one in the coffen to give his last respect.

  
  


"Tai! I am sorry that your dead, here take this back you can have your goggles back." cried Davis Everyone moved out of the way, when Sora entered she was holding red roses in her hand.

  
  


"Tai, i love you even if your dead i hope you still love me.I wished that i got to see you for the last time.I miss you Tai." said Sora Tears was dropping from her eyes and she begun to laid the red roses on the coffin. Matt moved from his seat and sat next to Sora.

  
  


"I am very sorry that it happen,I don't know if he just did this to tease me.But he is my friend so i couldn't bare to tease him.Maybe i shouldn't have been in the movies and starting to surprise scare.him." said Matt

  
  


"I didn't want him dead! Why does it always happen?" asked Sora Matt pulled Sora to his chest and hugged her.

  
  


It is okay, Sora death is one mysterous thing that happen.It can surprise us a lot of time and it could end up in a heartache." said Matt Sora tears begun to clear up.She looked at Matt face.

  
  


"Matt, i got something to asked you do you mind going out with me?" asked Sora

  
  


"Yeah, sure i would love to go out with you." said Matt 

  
  


"Great come on let's go." said Sora Michelle was near the coffin along with Mimi.

  
  


"Sora dating Matt now that is one shocking story." said Michelle 

  
  


"Yeah, not a good happy ending but i wonder if Tai was alive what would happen?" asked Mimi

  
  


"Easy, Tai would go crazy and beat up Matt liked he usaully does." said Michelle they both laughed and walked away. A Mysterous woman was standing near the grave looking at Tai grave and begun to laugh.

  
  


What is this woman going to do find out in chapter 7th


	7. Fortune teller

The next years Sora was finally a senior in High School almost forgetting what happen 2 years ago. Mimi who was now in 11th grade came toward Sora and begun to smile.

  
  


"So Sora, do you still feel liked coming to the fair?" asked Mimi

  
  


"Yes, but i will try not to remember, what happen it really upsets me." said Sora

  
  


"Don't be upset, with Tai, death i mean Sora he still loves you, i bet right now he is watching you up above." said Mimi They both went into the fair and there soon Sora will find something that she wouldn't bargen for.They both past a booth and a voice called out to her.

  
  


"Sora, i been waiting for you." said A Lady Sora sees an lady wearing a dress, and was looking stringht into her.

  
  


"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" asked Sora 

  
  


"My name is Madam Riverbank but you could call me, Madam Rachel.I know everyone name i could see the future and i bet i could predict it right." said Madam Rachel

  
  


"I don't think you could predict my future that is a phony lies.There are a lot of people who claims that they could and it really never happens.Excuse me i got to go and find my friends." said Sora

  
  


"Wait a vision is coming to me you lost a lover, and your dating his best friend to overcome your tears and upsetion.Let me warn you quit dating his best friend the one you called Matt." said Madam Rachel

  
  


"I can't quit dating Matt, he helped me with my feelings, and i don't get it on what you mean that i should stopped it." said Sora

  
  


"More visions is coming to me a jelously, broken heart,The lover that you once loved will come back from the grave." said Madam Rachel

  
  


"You mean Tai, coming back from the grave, i don't believed it beside your just lying." said Sora

  
  


"I am telling you the truth, i can see the future and i know what could happen.This is the real thing you may not see it now but it will happen." said Madam Rachel

  
  


"I don't really think is true that is one phony lie." said Sora She went out of the tent. Madam Rachel watches her leave and begun to laugh.

  
  


"She is going to find out what kind of things would happen.Once she drops a rose on his grave." said Madam Rachel Sora finds Mimi who was sitting on the bench giving kisses to Izzy.

  
  


"Mimi, sorry to interupe your kissing moments.I am going to tell you that i am heading to the graveyard and dropped something for Tai." said Sora

  
  


"Okay, i see you tommrow." said Mimi she went back kissing Izzy Sora walked toward the graveyard and she looked at Tai Grave.

  
  


"I am sorry that you died Tai,i wish you were alive." said Sora She drops a rose on the grave and than walks away. Suddenly the gravestone begun to shake and green light shown.

  
  


Does Fortune tellers tell the truth find out next time in Chapter 8th


End file.
